


Don't Break Yet

by Rangergirl3



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Matt Holt Whump, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Sendak wants to know where the rebels plan to attack next, but he's not getting any answers.





	Don't Break Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Coughing Up Blood

"Tell me where the rebel base is."

The Galra general's voice is almost bored. When there was no response, he nods to Haxus. The lieutenant smiles and presses the weaponized end of the electrified rod into Matt's shoulder.

Matt wishes he could remain silent, but - 

It hurts too much.

_It always does._

* * *

As Matt's screams echo across the ship's deck, Sendak turns his gaze towards the Blade.

_Or was the boy still a Paladin? _

Not that it mattered.

Sendak asks the question again, but neither the rebel nor the Blade answers his question.

At the General's nod, Haxus reverses the rod, slamming the still-smoking end against the Blade's stomach.

* * *

The force of the blow would have knocked Keith back a pace if it weren't for the two sentries holding him by the arms. Even so, his breath leaves him in a rush at the impact, but the rod does not crackle with energy. Not yet.

Keith wheezes in a breath, waiting for the pain to hit him, but it doesn't come. When he manages to glance back up, the lietenant is smirking down at him like he's just won a round in a competition.

Keith wishes he could manage a clever insult, or hell, even a glare, but he truly dreads what's coming next.

It's awful, the way Haxus just toys with them like this.

This entire situation is about intimidation, pure and simple, and the Galra know they have all the cards.

Across the ship's deck, Matt's still wheezing for air, slumped against the sentries holding him in place.

_He'd probably have fallen to the floor otherwi-_

Keith's thoughts are abruptly cut off as a surge of electricity sears across his skin, and then pain is all he knows.

* * *

Keith's jaw is clenched tight shut, but Matt doesn't know if that's out of stubborness or not. It might just be because Keith's muscles are locked into place.

Matt can't remember if his own jaw did that when he was the one getting electrocuted.

Electrocution...it's...just so strange.

There are hardly any visible signs of trauma, but it - it makes the world go white and red and - and it hurts worse every time they -

Matt's awareness jolts back to the here and now when a strangled scream tears itself out of Keith's throat.

* * *

The current shuts off, and Keith slumps forwards, swallowing back anther strangled sob. 

_He can't show that he's in pain. Matt's right there, and he's hurting too._

Then the rod's tip digs into his shoulder, and Keith chokes out a cry and recoils before he can help it.

It's a reflexive movement, but he still hates himself for it when Haxus chuckles.

"Afraid, are you?"

Keith can't answer.

_He **wants** to._

He wants to snarl back up at the lieutenant in defiance, or look over at Matt to see how his friend is holding on, but he's afraid.

He can't show it, though.

He _can't_.

In the end, all Keith can do is swallow down the bile he tastes in the back of his throat and hope that maybe, this next time, he'll pass out.

Whatever happens, he _won't_ give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing him break.

He tells himself this until something sharp and metallic slices deep into his side.

Then Keith can't help it. He stares down at the weapon in dawning horror even as across the room, Matt lets out a shout of fear and tries to rise. 

* * *

Fury washes over Matt as Haxus just laughs and twists the knife deeper into Keith's side before stepping back and settling the end of the weaponized rod against the knife's hilt.

"Now," he says. "Where is the rebel base?"

Matt goes as still as stone.

He can't give up the location.

He _can't_.

* * *

This one and only time, Keith is grateful when fear steals the words from his mind.

He's still in pain, and scared, and terrified, but _\- _just this_ once - _he's glad he cannot speak.

The rod crackles into life.

Keith wants to close his eyes, but he can't.

He can't even breathe.

"Last chance," Haxus says. 

Keith hears Matt's swearing as clearly as if his friend were right next to him. He manages to flick his eyes to the side, just in time to see that Matt is shouting and fighting, trying to get to him.

_But it's okay._

_Keith won't say anything._

_Even if he could._

_He won't._

_He promised._

Haxus sneers down at Keith.

"Fine, then."

The rod activates.

* * *

* * *

An eternity later the electricity stops, but Keith still can't get enough air into his lungs.

_Something's clogging the back of his throat. _

He thrashes desperately in place, barely managing to twist his head to one side and spit out whatever it was keeping him from getting air into his lungs.

_It's blood._

He's coughing up blood.

* * *

Haxus is telling Matt - something.

Keith can't understand. He can barely see, or hear, or think.

_Fire, fire, fire. He's burning up inside._

His lungs demand air, and he wheezes desperately for it.

_He can't breathe._

Then Haxus leans down and - and tears the knife out of Keith's side.

_Someone's screaming. _

Keith wishes they would stop.

_It's so loud._

* * *

A sharp edge traces a path down the side of his face, and Keith recoils from it, desperate to avoid further agony, but the frantic motion aggravates his previous injury, and the sharp edge won't leave.

_Please. Please. Please._

He's shaking so much that the grips on his arms are the only thing keeping him upright.

_Matt, please, don't break. Don't break. Not for me. Please._

Matt doesn't break.

* * *

Haxus watches the rebel out of the corner of his eye. He's pleased to see that the Blade's defiance clearly distresses the rebel leader.

* * *

_God, it hurts. It hurts so much_.

Keith wishes he could open his eyes, but his body won't stop shaking. He wants to be brave, but - 

_It hurts. _

It hurts so much.

_It always does._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make me happier than a fresh cup of coffee, and kudos make me smile!! :-) <3


End file.
